


every day that im with you

by NoBloodNoCookie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Merry Christmas, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBloodNoCookie/pseuds/NoBloodNoCookie
Summary: Josie's had a long and crappy day but Penelope is there to make her feel better.ORJust your regular evening with a very domestic Penelope and Josie.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 24
Kudos: 308





	every day that im with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltziepark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltziepark/gifts).



> Alex, this is for you. I hope you're having a fantastic Christmas! I'm a terrible secret Santa, delivering this so late but I hope you like this.

Penelope was enjoying a moment of long overdue, hard-earned peace now that she was finally on vacation. Lounging on the window seat, watching the snowfall and reading a book she’d been meaning to read forever was a perfect activity for the wintertime. 

Until the door to the apartment slammed open and a rather disheveled Josie came in, still in her scrubs, venting a mile a minute as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her keys in the bowl in the entryway. 

Penelope lightly tossed her book to the side and made her way to her agitated girlfriend. 

Peace was definitely overrated when she could have Josie Saltzman instead.

“Hi,” Penelope said when Josie had paused between sentences to take a breather. 

“Hi,” Josie mumbled, all but collapsing into Penelope’s arms. “I missed you. Today was very long and very crappy.” 

“I’m sorry,” Penelope whispered back, rubbing Josie’s back as she walked them backward. “Come tell me all about it.” 

She positioned them so they were sprawled together on the couch. Josie on top, head tucked into Penelope’s neck, grumbling about her grueling day as Penelope stroked her hair and nodded along, giving out the appropriate responses whenever Josie decided to pause her rant.

“Damn girl, that sucks,” Penelope said in her best frat boy impression when Josie was done, earning her a laugh and a whack to the chest. 

“I hate you.”

Penelope sighed dramatically. “I know. But hey, at least you have the entire vacation to recover from this.”

“Thank God for days off,” Josie replied as she sat back on her haunches to tug on the bottom of the shirt of her scrubs. 

Penelope held onto her hand to stop her. “Josie, no, stop. You’re breaking our rule.”

Josie scoffed in amused disbelief. “Seriously?”

“We have it in place because of you. Because you wanted to give Hope and Lizzie a key, remember?”

“But this shirt feels itchy now. I can’t wear it and relax at the same time.”

“No exceptions,” She interrupted Josie who laughed at how adamant Penelope was. “I cannot be held accountable for what happens once you take your shirt off and Lizzie _never_ knocks. Which is why you can never be anything but fully clothed in the living room.” 

Josie giggled again as she settled back on top of Penelope. “No, but even now?” She asked shyly, running her fingers up and down the side of Penelope’s jaw instead of meeting her eyes. “I look and feel disgusting.”

Penelope hummed into Josie’s hair, pretending to think about it. “Please let me know what I’ve done to give you the impression that you need to look a certain way for me to want to have sex with you so I can apologize?” 

Penelope felt Josie’s lips stretch into a grin at her neck before she kissed it. “I can’t believe I’m madly in love with you when you’re this annoying.” 

“Not annoying enough to let you _feel_ disgusting though,” Penelope replied, shoving Josie to her feet. “We’ll have to fix that right away. Go shower, you stink. You’ll feel better once I get some food in you. I made lasagna.”

“That sounds incredible.” Josie stretched, wincing as her joints cracked while Penelope walked to the kitchen to set the table. “You’re an absolute dream, have I told you that today?”

Penelope shook her head, grinning. “Stop flirting with me and shower quickly. I'm starving.” 

“Be back in a sec.” 

“By the way, I'm also madly in love with you too,” she called out as Josie headed into their bedroom. 

“I know.” Penelope couldn’t see Josie but she could hear her smile just as well.

“Putting it out there, just in case, if it helps get things moving when you’re not feeling as disgusting.” 

“Don’t ruin it.”

— 

Josie collapsed on the couch and tiredly slumped against Penelope’s side. “The dishes are done.” 

Penelope reached up to kiss her forehead. “I told you that you didn’t have to do them right now.” 

“You cooked, so I wanted to help out. I mean, I have to do something to keep you interested, right?” 

Penelope grinned, moving her head to place butterfly kisses down the length of Josie’s neck. “Are you trying to seduce me with your dishwashing skills?” 

Josie tangled one hand in Penelope’s hair, while the other pulled her onto her lap and kinked an eyebrow. “Why? Is it working? Are the clean dishes turning you on?” 

Penelope snorted and leaned in. “If I say yes,” she breathed against her lips, “what will you do about it?” 

And in response, Josie… yawned. 

_Loudly._

They both stiffened in surprise for a second before Penelope burst out laughing and Josie turned bright red. 

“Alright, that’s it, it’s bedtime for you,” Penelope ordered, knocking her forehead against Josie’s and booping her nose. 

“No,” Josie objected, intertwining their hands together and tightening her hold around Penelope’s waist. “No bedtime. We’ll stay here.” She punctuated that request with a sad pout and just like that Penelope felt her resolve weaken. 

“You need to rest.” 

She considered that for a second. “How about we postpone the sex until tomorrow-” 

“We’re scheduling sex now? How very romantic of you, Josie Saltzman,” Penelope teased, knowing that pushing Josie like this was the surest way to get jumped in the shower. Or maybe even on the kitchen counter.

Josie ignored her but the challenge that burned bright in her eyes had Penelope looking forward to tomorrow. “As I was saying, how about we watch a movie in bed instead?” 

This was probably the best offer she was going to get. 

“Fine. Hot chocolate?” 

“Only if it has vodka.” 

Penelope kissed her because Josie looked like she needed a kiss. “It’ll have as much vodka as you want,” she promised before skipping off to the kitchen. 

\-- 

She was cutting up the chocolate - no, they do not use the instant mix in this house, thank you very much - when she felt arms circling her waist. 

Penelope tensed for a second before her brain caught up with her body and she relaxed into Josie’s hold. “You’re clingy today.” 

Josie nestled further into Penelope’s body, burying her face in her neck. “You’re taking too long. Bed’s no good without you,” she mumbled sleepily.

Josie was far too cute for her heart to handle sometimes, so she grabbed one of her hands to kiss it. “Next time, try not to sneak up on me when I’m holding a knife.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Josie said but does not attempt to move. 

“Are you going to let me go so I can finish this?” 

“No, you can manage.” 

“How much I struggle for you.” Penelope let out a long-suffering sigh, laughing when Josie pinched her in retaliation. “Make your Groot arms useful and reach for the Vodka at least?” 

“Vodka?” Josie asked, finally perking up. “I can do that.”

“I asked for you to reach for it, not pour- no. Stop, stop, stop. That’s at least twice more than- oh, no, okay, we're still going. Guess we will be drinking vodka with a shot of hot chocolate thrown in there then.” 

“You said I could have as much as I wanted,” Josie replied, face innocent when Penelope glared at her. 

“I didn’t mean the entire bottle.” 

“You’re so dramatic.”

“Just remember that you’re the one that’s going to be hungover tomorrow.”

Josie reached for the cups and evenly distributed their hot chocolate. “That’s a problem for future you, Penelope. Stop worrying so much and live a little,” she said, shoving the mug in her arms and dragging her towards the bedroom.   
  


“Why is it _my_ problem?” 

Josie blinked up at her as she settled into bed, frowning at her like the answer was obvious. “Who else is going to take care of me?”

Even after all this time, the matter-of-fact way in which Josie expressed her emotion overwhelmed her sometimes. It took her by surprise that this was her reality, her everyday life.

Josie seemed to understand what was swirling around in her head she wiggled around under the sheets until Penelope was tucked her chin before hitting play.

“The Rocky Horror Picture Show? Jesus, not this again.”

\-- 

“I think that movie is a cinematic masterpiece,” Josie said like she always did whenever they finished the movie, as they got back in bed and turned the lights off after clearing away their mugs and finishing their nightly rituals. 

“It only feels that way because you’re drunk.” 

“I am not,” she insisted, throwing an arm around Penelope so that they were cuddling. 

“Okay, you’re not,” Penelope said easily, kissing Josie’s cheek, happy to keep her happy. 

“Good. Sleep. I love you,” she said, eyes closed and on the verge of unconsciousness. “Merry Christmas.” 

Penelope laughed. 

  
“What?” Josie wondered, eyes still shut but lips sloppily curled up at the sound of Penelope’s laugh. 

“Christmas isn’t tomorrow, it’s next week.” 

“Right, right. I forgot.”

“Because that’s what sober people do.” 

“No, because you make every day feel like it’s Christmas.”

Penelope stared at her for a long moment. “How are you barely coherent but still so romantic? Jojo? Josie? Oh, you’re asleep. But you meant that right? Josie, wake up.”

“Go away, I’m tired.” 

“But?” 

“Yes, I meant it.”

“Okay. Good. I love you.”

“Love you too, dummy. But seriously, shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that and are having a great day, regardless of what you're celebrating. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can to let me know what you thought of that or come talk to me on twitter @dammnvers. 
> 
> The title is from like it's Christmas by the Jonas Brothers, which is an adorable song you should listen to.


End file.
